Heart rate recovery, the rate at which heart rate decreases immediately after exercise, is a measure of cardiovascular health and fitness. Heart rate recovery is often measured in a clinical setting by a specialist. During the clinical test, a patient walks on a treadmill at a pace controlled by the specialist to elevate the patient's heart rate, and the specialist monitors the patient's heart rate throughout the test. Because the test is completed in a controlled clinical environment, the test is inconvenient and expensive. As such, few individuals undergo heart rate recovery testing, and the test is conducted infrequently for those individuals who do undergo heart rate recovery testing. However, literature suggests that heart rate recovery improves with exercise and increased fitness. As a result, it is beneficial for a user to monitor heart rate recovery more frequently than is possible with a clinical test.